Underwater Adventure
by 7FireStorm7
Summary: Learn how 2 young girls survived a dangerous shipwreck! A fun and adventurous story for everyone
1. the Water Wizard's quest

**_On a rainy night... two girls named Estre Cheen and Alice Lunar , the two adventurers was sailing a ship...BOOM! BAAM! the sound of thunder filled their ears. Suddenly, water began to fill into the boat. OH NO! "Alice, quick drop the anchor!" I, Estre shouted to her..._**

**_Too late, the ship have already broke into half! The next thing I knew, I fell into the water, together with Alice. I am 14, so being 3 years older than Alice, I felt that it was my duty to make sure she is safe. I am a stronger swimmer than her, so, I dragged her by g free_****_doin_****_style._**

**_After 5 minutes, I was getting tired and I could not see any land...and Alice is really heavy! my poor arms! Suddenly, out of nowhere a man that looks like a mermaid and a genie pop out in front on us. I was afraid. That guy said "Do not be afraid for I am Merlin, a good and friendly Water Wizard that has come to your aid! I will TRANSPORT you to the nearest island if you must do something for me in return. _**

**_Before I could answer I was already at a beautiful island and Alice was beside me she was spluttering and coughing hard. Merlin appeared at us. I began to feel afraid because he has super powers. " Dont worry, I will not hurt rest first and then I will tell you what you need to do for me in return" he said gently._**

**_After resting and exploring the little island, Merlin gathered us and began telling us our Quest..._**

**_"I need you two to go Underwater and shut down an evil curse set by the evil WitchQueen, Tatania who lives underwater. I will give you a power to breathe underwater. I would have stopped her myself if I could go, but, she uses her spells to capture me if I do so. So only you can do it! Then, he gave us a little potion to drink so that we could breathe underwater.  
_**


	2. Tatania's haunted lair

**After getting ready, the both of us decided to go at night... blub,blub. that was the sound of the water. We found that we could easily breathe underwater and ALSO swim easily without getting tired! COOL! I just realised that the water is BROWN instead of black. So that must be the curse Melin meant! "Ok, remember what Merlin said: Go to Tatania's lair!" I reminded Alice what Merlin told us.**

**Both of us went swimming until we saw the'lair' To me the 'lair' looked like an evil haunted house. SSCCAARRYY, SCARY! "Estre, I am scared" said Alice. " Dont worry, Alice I will protect you!" and I did some taekwondo kick and punch in the water... and I bunped my head on a reef while kicking. "OUCH"I cried.**

**Suddenly, the rref began to move. Thats when I realised it wasn't a reef but a Evil Pokemon named Dugong (you can call it a water dragon). He started to swim towards us...I was unable to move. Maybe because of the fear. Suddenly, Alice Whacked my head and screamed " Are you crazy or WHAT?" That knocked some sense into me. " RUN! I mean, swim" I shouted.**

_We held hands and swam together. __"Where shall we go?" asked Alice. "I am totally freshed out of ideas__...just swim!" I told her_**. **_I wasnt sure we__ would be alive or not. I looked behind and saw the dugong/dragon catching up. In fact, not one but seven or eight trying to catch us. Suddenly I got a fantastic idea...well to me it was fantastic. I picked up a big and heavy stone and began to throw it at the dugongs/ dragons._

**I was lucky because a stone hit one of the dugongs/dragons...and it fainted. "Yay!"shouted Alice. "One down 6 more to go" I replied. We kept throwing those stones until 4 dugongs/dragons were left. I reached down to pick up another stone. But I couldnt because there was not even a single stone left. We had thrown all the stones already !**

Now is the time to panick. Me and Alice quickly swam through the water. "Faster, Alice!" I shouted to her but I too cannot go anymore faster. We passed many rocks and reef. My heart was beating so fast that I tought it might pop! Just a bit more I kept thinking. They are coming close. Too close...**  
**


	3. The so evil Tatania

**_...I opened my eyes, blinked and wondered where was I. Alice Lunar was still sleeping beside me. What happenned? _****and _where are we? I could not remember anything. Alice soon woke up. "where are we ?" she asked me. "Well, lets go find out!" I replied. we stood up silently feeling curious and frightened._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_The room we were in was dim and posters that are written:'Queen Tatania, the wonderful ruler of the underwater world!' was hung everywhere on the wall. It only took us a second to realise that we got caught by Queen Tatania. "Maybe this is a prison or a dungeon!" I told Alice. I am indeed scared! Alice started to cry. I also wanted to but I held the tears back. _**

**_

* * *

_**

_Not only am I scared but also angry of myself for putting me and Alice into this deep, deep trouble. That made me want to punch Tatania on the face! Thats when I heard footsteps coming this way. That must be her! I wanted to see her UGLY face and punch it hard. I wonder how to break the curse._

**_

* * *

_**

**The door of the dungeon creaked open. I wanted to punch Tatania but she was hevily guarded by 20 dugongs that are ready to kill me if I did punch her. She really looked ugly like a villian in a movie would look like. Only, this is NOT a movie, its real ! However her voice was sweet." Hi, there prisoners! MuHAHAHAHA!" she laughed an evil loud laugh ****a villian in a movie would laugh. Only, this is NOT a movie, its real !**

**

* * *

**

**"My poor children." she said sounding pitiful. "I guess Merlin sent you guys here to stop me. But let me tell you something...I am _INVINCIBLE " _****she said and gave a horrid EVIL laugh. " Well, nothing is going to stop us !" I shouted as fiercely as I could. "You think so? you think I can give up that easily? Well, you are wrong! I am going to become the ultimate ruler of the whole underwater world! Muhahhaha!" She cackled**


	4. Tatania's sad story

Well, hope u like this story. Be sure to review!

* * *

" Wait, did you say Merlin? How do you know that he sent us here? and why are u always evil?" I asked Tatania

_" Merlin the Water Wizard is the cause of this problem!" she answered not so harshly this time._

_" What do you mean " Me and Alice asked together. Both of us were horrified to hear that Merlin was the cause._

_

* * *

_

**"Well**_,_** I shall tell you why I became evil but you cant stop me from being evil**** !" She replied**

**" It started long time ago when we were little. Did I mention he is my brother." She said**

**" What ! That kind Merlin is your brother ? Alice asked terrified**

**" Ya... "**

**" That means you two are actually related. So why are you enemies now? I asked.**

**

* * *

**

**_"Well, you see when we were younger our father was a water wizard. And when the time came, he said he wanted to choose the next water wizard. He should have choosen me as I am older. However, he chose Merlin instead because he said he was more capable of doin the job sooo... I got angry at Merlin and wanted to take revenge on him. And I did. I made an underwater curse that made the water murky brown... and also to stop Merlin to enter the underwater world..._  
**

" Well, thats bad of you! i would never do that to my brother, Collin !" Alice shouted at her

Just then, the door was opened by a guard... thats when i saw our chance to escape.

"Run Alice! Run! " I shouted to her

Both of us ran as fast as we could... Alice made her way out...however ...

" Help Alice!" I screamed as Tatania pulled me back!

"Not to fast my dear!" she cackled to me

"Tatania! do you realise how lonely you are without your brother? Why dont you just stop this! Maybe if you stopped, Merlin will let you be the water wizard." I said

Tatania's face lit up! she said "IM GONNA UNDO THE CURSE AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER WITH MERLIN!

...and that was just what she did...THE END...


End file.
